Ever Ever After Lost Canvas
by Anime Lover 77777
Summary: Venus lived a lonely life with her mom away from most of her life. Venus tries to keep herself busy in the huge masion that she has to all to herself. But when the loneliness becomes too much Venus goes insane. She awakes one morning to find the Knights.
1. Chapter 1

18 year old Venus pulled the pillow back over her head and ears covering them blocking out the sound of a ringing alarm clock or was it the phone that was ringing now?

Venus sighed as she opened her eyes sharing at the darkness underneath the pillow she decided that it was the house phone in her room that was ringing loudly, waking her up. Venus pulled off the pillow and threw it to the side of her bed and she picked up the phone.

"Hello." Venus rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"No, she is not home. Can I take a message?"

"Yeah I will tell her when she gets back, bye have a nice day." Venus hung up the phone and fell back onto the bed as she stared at her blue painted walls. It was quiet in the room again almost dead quiet in the room.

It was like that now most of the time since she had left again for a business trip. A very long business trip. Venus turned over in her bed and sighed again looking up at the white ceiling above her.

What to do today? Another day that would be spent by herself. Another day spent in a huge, quiet, house all alone by herself.

Venus knew she could not stay in bed all day; she had done that already and too many times to count. Venus pushed off the covers of her bed and after pulling a sweater on over her head and then headed down the long stairway that went down into the family room, which of course was empty and quiet.

Venus picked up the remote control that was sitting on the edge of a blue armchair that she had been sitting in last night. She flipped through the channels on television and finally finding a good show to watch after that she went over into the kitchen and pulling open one of the cabinets and grabbed a box of cereal.

After her breakfast was prepared Venus headed off back into the family room where she sat down in the armchair and ate her breakfast.

This routine was regular for Venus; wake up to a call for her mother and after telling them she was gone, go downstairs, get breakfast, and watch T.V. while eating said breakfast.

Venus was used to living life on her own since her mother was never home most of the time; she was almost always on business trips for her work. Kaiya was the C.E.O of one of the top music record companies. It was either a business trip or a vacation which was code for, 'I am seeing someone.' This time Venus's mother was all the way in China for half a year.

It was not that Venus minded her mother being away for so long; Venus and her mother almost never saw eye to eye. So it was nice to have the house to herself for a while. But sometimes the quiet and silent's was just too much for Venus to bare by herself.

She wanted someone to be here with her; to talk to her, to laugh with, to tell jokes, to cry with, to hold her, to just be her friend, she wanted someone to care about her. But her mother never did care about her…well she used to care and that all changed because of her work.

Venus sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck, she looked up at the towering ceiling above her today was one of those days that she needed someone to care about her. But she knew that she would never get her wish, which was impossible.

When her mother got home she would ignore Venus and go right back to her work and then in a few weeks go on another business trip or an 'I am with someone right now.'

After finishing her cereal she pushed herself out of the armchair, turned off the T.V., and walked back into the kitchen and set her bowl in the sink and then she walked back upstairs to change into some clothes. When Venus felt this way she just had to get out of the house.

It did not good to be standing or for the fact of the matter sitting in this giant house by herself, she knew that it would make things worse. Venus would normally go see a movie or go shopping; sometimes she would head off to get food if she was running low. Today though Venus was headed to the bookstore.

Venus through on a pair of her favorite blue jeans and her favorite T-shirt, the 'New Moon' preview shirt. Then she grabbed her 'Harry Potter Half Blood Prince' sweater and threw that on as well. Finally she pulled on her shoes.

Venus looked at herself in the mirror not bad for one of her bad days she supposed. Venus was about 5 feet 9 inches tall with Sapphire blue hair that went a little past her waist her chocolate brown eyes stood out because of the dark color of her hair. She pushed her bangs out of her face and smiled at herself in the mirror; just in case she needed to fake a smile to anyone.

Then she grabbed her purse, cell phone, and I-Pod and took off out of her house remembering to lock the front door behind her.

Venus walked through Borders bookshelves looking at all the books that were there. Venus didn't care about those books she just wanted to get to one section; Manga Section.

It took her about 5 minutes to find the section for Manga and when she found it she skimmed through the books until coming to the letter S and there in front of her was her favorite Manga; Saint Seiya also know as Knights of the Zodiac.

Eyes scanning the Saint Seiya books she found what she was looking for Saint Seiya; the Lost Canvas the new series of Saint Seiya. Venus grabbed books 4, 5, and 6 and practically ran towards the checkout line and paid for the books. She walked out of the store and looked around the mall looking for a place to sit and read her new books.

Venus opened the book and began to read, Saint Seiya was one good thing her in world. The one place where she could escape too and just be herself, without any worries of her mother, her father, or anything else. Nothing seemed to matter anymore when she was reading Saint Seiya.

Venus loved all of the guys in the book all of the Saints. Not just because they were hot…not that was a bad thing it was actually a bonus. Venus liked them for what they fought for what they believed in, what they were trying to prove, what they were trying to protect. Venus could just lose herself in a Saint Seiya book, sometimes she even pretended to be in the books themselves.

It would be so totally awesome if the Saints from the Lost Canvas were actually really now that would be something that she would like. Venus was about to get her wish in an off handed way.

As Venus started the long trek back home with her new Saint Seiya books in hand she looked up at the dark sky with a small sigh. The clouds were heavy with rain and Venus could smell it through her nose she looked around trying to find a place to wait out the rain. The only place near her though was a small building with a bright blue lit up hand on the clear glass doorway underneath that hand was another green lit up sign that read, 'Open.'

Venus sighed again and ran hands through her hair she didn't really like palmists she believed their readings were always pointless and stupid and did not give a thought about them really. But that little shop was her only choice. She took the two steps towards the door and pulled it open and stepped inside just as it started to rain.

Venus quickly closed the door behind her and the bell on the doorway gave a slight tingle. Venus barely turned around when a woman who looked to be in her late 20's walked out from behind a red curtain she had short white hair and blue eyes.

"May I help you?" She asks looking Venus up and down something in her voice bothered Venus but she could not really tell what it was. Venus stared at her brown eyes wary.

"Ummm…no I was just looking for a place to wait out the rain." Venus told as she took a seat near the door and listened to the pounding rain hitting the gray pavement.

"Well why don't you let me tell you your read your palm anyway." The woman sat down on black pillow and smiled at Venus politely.

_Well I guess it can't really hurt. _Venus pushed herself out of the chair and made her way over to the black pillow on the other side of the small table. After sitting down on the pillow and folding her legs she looked up at the woman.

"Your right hand please." She asked, Venus held out her white hand to her and she took it. As the woman's skin made contact with Venus's a shiver ran down her spine. Venus looked from the woman's hand to the woman herself. She didn't notice anything though she was too busy looking at Venus's hand.

The woman's hand was as cold as ice maybe colder and Venus had the strong urge to pull her hand away and run out into the rain who cared if she got a little wet. She could always wash her clothes and take a shower. But anything was better than being stuck in here with this cold woman.

Then something else happened that scared Venus so bad that she screamed and pulled her hand away from the woman putting it behind her back.

The woman stared at her like she had lost her mind; Venus didn't care though she pulled her hands from behind her back and put them on either side of her head holding them there and then she pulled her knees up to her chest she stared down at her lap.

_What? What was that? _Venus's whole body shook as she finally got enough courage to look up the woman who was still smiling at Venus, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Venus nodded though she was lying, _this woman is creepy such a bad idea to go in here to wait out the storm I should have just walked home in the rain._

"Shall I continue?" She asked. Venus nodded holding her hand out again this time she hesitated. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out now looking at her knees.

What had that vision been? Why show her that? Venus thought back to what had just happened.

**FLASH BACK**

Venus had been sitting on her couch watching T.V. and munching on some popcorn when someone called her name and she turned to see the person, it was Sagittarius Sisyphus the Gold Knight of Athena from the Lost Canvas.

**END FLASHBACK**

What Venus didn't understand was why he was a Gold Knight of Athena was in her house? He was not supposed to be real. That was impossible. He was a fictional character that someone made up. He was not real; no way could he be real.

"You have a hard road to walk." Venus looked up at the woman, "I am sorry what?"

"You have a hard road which you must walk. You will not do it alone though a friend will be there to guide you. You will meet new people on your journey and forge new friendships but be careful for your heart will break." The woman said with a nod. Venus stared at her and shook her head before pushing herself up off the pillow.

"Thanks for everything but I am going now." Venus said as she walked towards the door and opening it.

"What about waiting out the storm?" she asked.

"Don't care." Venus called as she walked out into the pouring rain back towards her house. The woman's smiled as she watched Venus leave.

"She has an interesting future that one. I hope that she can live through the whole experience." The woman sat on her pillow and watched the rain fall.

Venus closed her front door with a snap and walked over to her couch dropping her new books onto it then she ran up the stairs and stripped off her wet clothing and stepped into the shower turning on the hot water.

As the warm water heated her up making her all nice and warm again she thought about what the woman had said, 'You have a hard road which you must walk. You will not do it alone though a friend will help guide you. You will meet new people on your journey and forge new friendships but be careful for your heart will break.'

Venus growled in frustration, _what the heck is that supposed to mean? How is that helpful to me I mean come on really. And what is more is that scary vision I had. I don't even get that. _

Venus turned off the shower and stepped out into her bathroom she looked at herself in the fogged up mirror and then started to dry herself off. She changed into some comfortable pajamas and pulled on a new sweater before heading downstairs into the quiet house again.

Venus turned on the T.V. once more and then went to grab some dinner. She came back with a bowl of pasta and a cup of Dr. Pepper which always helped calm her down.

Venus stared at the T. she ate dinner all the while her mind on the strange things the woman had said and the vision she had seen in her head. The storm raged outside now turning into thunder and lightning along with the pounding rain.

After Venus finished dinner she turned off the T.V. and set her empty cup and bowl aside and turned off the lights as she laid back down on the couch pulling the blanket over her body. Venus sat up again and grabbed her books off the end of the couch and put them down on the ground near her head.

Venus sighed as she listened to the pouring rain, thunder, and lightning and slowly it played her to sleep.

Venus was awakened when she felt someone poking her arm and she groaned out, "Give me 5 more minutes' mom." And she turned over her face buried in the pillow. She felt her mother poking her again and she growled under her breath.

"I said give me a few more minutes." Venus said more firmly this time. But her mother did not give up and the she poked her again. Venus growled again louder this time to give her mother a single to leave her alone.

Venus's eye snapped open as she stared at the pillow buried in her face, her mother was not supposed to be home for a long time. So who was poking her? Venus's whole body froze unmoving as she thought. She had locked all the doors last night so who could be in here.

Venus took a deep breath and slowly pushed her face up from the pillow and turned her body around. Venus stared into the blue eyes and short brown hair of Leo Regulus. Gold Knight of Athena.

_What the…? What the heck is he doing here in my house? _Venus thought to herself then she heard a cough and pushed herself a little higher to see that it was not just Regulus in the room all the Gold Knights were there. All 12 of them. Not to mention the Pope and his friend who were former Gold Knights.

_Oh my gosh…what the heck? _Venus told herself.

"Hi there." Regulus said smiling at her. Venus could not help it she opened her mouth and screamed long, loud, and hard.

* * *

_Next Time: _

_Venus tries to find out what the Lost Canvas Knights are doing in her house_

_All this and more coming soon. _

_~Please review_

_See you soon_


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Author's Note**

Dear Readers of Ever Ever Lost Canvas Version,

I am so sorry that I have not been updating this story for you guys fast enough. I really do apologize for not updating. A lot of things came up this past year that I could not avoid and they just took over my writing (mostly to do with school), also I had a huge writer's block due to my brain focusing so much on other stuff.

Again you guys I really do apologize that I have not been updating this story as well as my other stories. I do have some good news however; now that I am done with school and it is the summer I can get back to focusing on writing again. Though I may not be able to update as much as I would like to, (my parents want me to find a job for the summer and I have to look at collages too.) I will be updating more often though.

I also have another surprise for you guys; I am almost done with the second chapter of the Ever Ever After: Lost Canvas version. I just need to get in the last few pages and do a little editing to the chapter and it should be up and ready to read within the next couple of days for you guys.

Again I apologize that I have not updated for a long time. Thank you guys for being great readers and staying with me.

~Anime Lover 77777


End file.
